An IoT network may include as “things”, devices traditionally thought of as being in a network such as smartphone(s), laptop(s), personal computer(s), server(s), storage device(s), drive(s), etc., and/or other devices not traditionally thought of as being in a network such as light(s); appliance(s); vehicle(s); trash can(s); heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC); window(s), window shade(s) and blind(s); door(s); lock(s); sensor(s); actuator(s); robot(s); camera(s); etc. An IoT network may include a private network and/or a publicly accessible network.
The oneM2M model used in the oneM2M (machine to machine) standard is a layered model supporting end to end machine to machine services. Such a model may be used for an IoT network. In accordance with the oneM2M release 2 specification, the layered model includes three layers: an application layer, a common services layer, and an underlying network services layer. An application entity (AE) is an entity in the application layer that implements an M2M application service logic. Each application service logic may be resident in a number of M2M nodes and/or more than once on a single M2M node. Each execution instance of an application service logic is termed an application entity. A common services entity (CSE) represents an instantiation of a set of common service functions of the M2M environments. Such service functions are exposed to other entities through Mca and Mcc reference points. Reference point Mcn is used for accessing underling network service entities. A network services entity (NSE) provides services from the underlying network to the CSEs.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the devices, blocks, stages, etc. of a given network, method, etc.